poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rescue Mission/Diversion
This is how Changeling patrol goes in To Cybertron and Back Again. Thorax: Um, guys? I think we're lost. Trixie: Oh, great. We might as well just sit here and wait for the changelings to soak up all of our love or whatever gross thing it is that they do. How often do you all get hungry? Thorax: Actually, I haven't been since I met Spike. And changelings are always hungry. We can never get enough love. Trixie: Well, that's just super— Starlight Glimmer: But you aren't hungry at all now? Thorax: Huh. Once I made a few friends, I guess I just sort of forgot about the whole feeding thing. Starlight Glimmer: Is that about the same time your wings changed? Thorax: I guess so. Discord: yawns While I would love to sit around chitchatting about feeding and not feeding, echoing I have a Fluttershy to save! echoes hissing Hardshell: Discord Well that was smooth. Yeah, that was really smooth, let every Changeling know we’re here. Now they’re gonna be looking for us. Trixie: hushed Can you please lower your voice?! You're gonna get us all captured! Discord: Oh, you keep saying that, but I haven't seen an actual changeling since we got into this hive. humming Trixie: W-What's that? Thorax: A Changeling patrol! screeches Thorax: hyperventilating Discord: This seems like one of those moments where we need a plan. Trixie: What kind of plan?! We have no magic, and it's not like my illusions are gonna save us! Kickback: Come on, on, on. Sharpshot: Let's move. the Changeling castle Onslaught: We need to give Starlight, Trixie, Thorax, Discord, Sharpshot, Kickback, and Hardshell more time to find their friends. Combaticons, combine into Bruticus! Combaticons combine into Bruticus as Changelings watch Bruticus: Bruticus online! Ready for action! Out and Bumblebee are nearby Knock Out: groans Where is Wheeljack with that distraction? explosion Knock Out: There it is. Let's go Bumblebee. sees Bruticus Bumblebee: Is it me or do I see Bruticus? Starlight Glimmer: What was that noise? Trixie: I don't know. Thorax: Sounded like..... punches a hole in the wall Bruticus: Hurry jump on. Sharpshot: Starlight, Trixie, the throne room is this way. to the left Starlight Glimmer: Let's go! Trixie: Come on! Sharpshot: Yes. Follow me. Outside Knock Out: Ready? Bumblebee: Ready! Knock Out: Now! Out and Bumblebee battle and defeat every Changeling Bumblebee: Yeah! I love blasting stuff! Meanwhile Sharpshot: We're here! Starlight Glimmer: Yes! Trixie: Finally. find the princesses, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, and Twilight's friends, but before they could free them, they hear a laugh Queen Chrysalis: Well, well, well. Sharpshot: So, you are the one called Queen Chrysalis. Starlight Glimmer: We've come to free our friends. Trixie: You won't prevail. Queen Chrysalis: Oh really? How can you free your friends when I have one of them under my control? Starlight Glimmer: You'll just have to wait and see. Trixie: And what do you mean by "under my control"? Queen Chrysalis: You'll see. Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Yes, my queen. Starlight Glimmer: Twilight? Trixie: What? Queen Chrysalis: Like my minion? Starlight Glimmer: Twilight! Trixie: Release her! You won't win! Queen Chrysalis: I doubt it, isn't that right Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, my queen. Starlight Glimmer: Trixie: Queen Chrysalis: You don't frighten me. I still have my ultimate weapon. Starlight Glimmer: Trixie: Queen Chrysalis: Twilight, show them the ultimate weapon. Twilight Sparkle: Yes, my queen. opens the hangar and shows Sharpshot, Starlight, and Trixie the ultimate weapon, revealing it to be none other than Trypticon Trypticon: ROOAARRRRRRRR! I AM TRYPTICON!